Eclipse
by myskymyheart
Summary: Cuando el atardecer remonta el cielo son la luna y el sol están en busca el uno del otro, los eclipses ocurren por que el sol y la luna logran vencer todos los obstáculos que les impiden estar juntos, después, esos mismos obstáculos logran separarlos, por esto los eclipses son tan efímeros, y los atardeceres tan comunes. desee vivir esa leyenda, ahora deseo el eclipse sea eterno.


**Hola, he aquí, celebrando que he salido a vacaciones, y la señora inspiración ha vuelto (-junto con los sueños perdidos-), shii, me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días, espero sea de su agrado!**

**l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l. l.l.l.l.l.l.**

Al momento de regresar y verlo en plena batalla lo único que pasó por su mente fue lo mucho que lo extraño y lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado, aunque después de todo el desenlace, descubrió, que seguía siendo el mismo niñato de siempre; sonrió para sus adentros, lo que más temía era perder esa esencia la cual admiraba más que nunca, y aunque peleaban por insignificancias, muy en el fondo tanto ella como él sabían que era lo que más los mantenía unidos; esa complicidad, esa camaradería, aquella confianza, el saber que podían contar el uno con el otro y que sin importar que, siempre estarían juntos, además que las peleas era esa forma de quitar la monotonía, sabiendo que solo eran eso, peleas infantiles.

Aunque después de la guerra todo volvió a ser como antes, un poco trastornado por sus nuevas obligaciones y con ciertos cambios, pero a la larga eran como siempre, pronto descubrió algo que le empezaba a molestar, o que quizá siempre le había molestado pero no se sentía con la libertad de demostrarlo, y aunque seguía siendo igual, ya no había caso de negarlo, le molestaba y mucho, de todas las maneras existentes, de la manera más inmadura y estúpida que pudiese existir, y no le diría el nombre idiota que él decía, por que eso sería indirectamente darle la razón; pero como no iba a sentirse así, si a cada momento esa niñata aprovechaba para pegársele, estaba bien que fuese un poco tierna y que fuera su amiga, pero, no le gustaba la cercanía que en este tiempo había adquirido con aquel imbécil, pero no solo era con ella, esto lo descubrió cuando en una de las tantas misiones vio como le miraban aquellas almas, por el amor de todos los conejos del mundo, aquel no era un maldito pedazo de carne, y mucho menos era una maldita pintura o escultura para que quisieran tocarlo, no, definitivamente le molestaba de sobremanera aquello, tomando en cuenta que él ni se inmutaba, que parecía que no lo notara, pero lo que más la hacia rabiar, y hasta entristecer era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni mucho menos pretender competir, si hasta incluso se lo dejaron claro una vez

_-Deja de estar tras él, que no lo vez, solo estamos en una misión, simplemente salvamos tu vida, ahora deja que te practique el konzo- la voz serena no podía ser más falsa, habían salvado a 4 almas de un hollow, y daba la particularidad que esas eran almas de modelos, y unas muy aventadas a su parecer, no dudaron ni un minuto al ver a ichigo para buscar llamar su atención, establecer conversación con el, y coquetear abiertamente, ella por supuesto se mostro serena, aunque ya quería acabar con todo esto_

_-Disculpa, no sabia que eran, ya sabes...- la chica lo dijo en un falso tono amable_

_-Te equivocas, el y yo solo somos compañeros…- Aunque eso no era lo que quería decir, quería decirle a la chica, que cogiera turno y esperara sentada, por que la única que era dueña y señora de ese niñato era ella, así que no le gustaba que tocaran lo que por derecho le pertenecía_

_-Lo suponía, es que, es muy lógico que alguien como ichigo-kun busca otro tipo de personas, unas con más, como decirlo- le escaneo de arriba hacia abajo, y con una mirada de suficiencia le dijo- Hermosa, femenina, dulce, en fin, una chica que valla acorde con el._

_-Da igual- y aunque iracunda por dentro, se mantenía apacible, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un escándalo_

Evocaba ese recuerdo con mucha frecuencia, torturándose mentalmente y convenciéndose de las palabras dichas por aquella niñata, en esas estaba cuando sintió como abrían la puerta

-¡Tadaima!- Reconocía esa voz, por donde fuese, se hizo la desentendida y siguió fingiendo leer su manga.

-Enana, por lo menos saluda, mira que eres descortés- Ella solo le ignoro, mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, y con mucha más rabia se reprendía, y maldecía el momento en que se volvió una maldita debilucha.

-Rukia, en serio, te pasa algo- El tono era más que preocupado, normalmente ella le hubiese hecho mala cara al momento de llamarle enana

-No, ichigo, no me pasa nada- Ella simplemente se acomodo en una posición más cómoda, cuando de repente sintió un peso adicional en sus piernas, contuvo sus deseos de acariciar aquellos cabellos, y simplemente continuo leyendo ante la mirada desconcertada de aquel muchacho

Se detuvo en seco cuando el muchacho arrancó de sus manos su manga. Le confronto y la miro fijamente

-Dime que carajos te pasa últimamente, estas actuando extraña desde hace unas semanas atrás-

-Te digo que no me pasa nada, simplemente estaba concentrada en mi lectura-

-Rukia, es enserio, normalmente no eres así-

-Entonces responde, ¿Cómo se supone que soy normalmente?- a estas alturas ya le había quitado la cabeza de su regazo, y estaba de pie a punto de gritar

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- él también se había parado, y estaba confrontándola

-No pasa nada, y si quieres algo dulce… ¡entonces busca a otra, no soy dulce, ni lo voy a ser, no soy melosa, ni mucho menos soy el prototipo de chica ideal, eso no va conmigo! – Estaba gritando lo que se había callado durante mucho tiempo, sabia que estaba mal desahogarse con el, pero, no podía evitar la furia que sentía en estos momentos

-¿A que rayos te refieres?- La calma que poco lo caracterizaba desapareció en ese momento- Si crees que soy de los que se rige por prototipos, entonces no me conoces lo suficiente- le miro directamente a los ojos – Creí que todo el tiempo que hemos pasado te ha servido para conocerme, por lo que veo, no es así- su mirada de pronto empezó a reflejar amargura y tristeza infinita, que no solo la conmovió si no que la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole caer en cuenta el gran daño que había causado- Es mejor dejar las cosas así, olvídalo todo- con esto se marchó, dejándola en estado de shock, ella sabia muy bien a que se refería con ese "dejar las cosas así", no pudo odiarse más en esos momentos, indirectamente aquellas almas habían conseguido su objetivo, alejarla de él

Se aventó al colchón, dejo su orgullo a un lado y lloró como niña pequeña durante dos horas seguidas, ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran aquellas palabras que finalizaban lo que tanto se habían esforzado por construir, abrazó la almohada de él con fuerza, captando su esencia, y sintiendo que era lo único que podría tener, por que gracias a sus estupideces lo había perdido todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Después de un rato, se paró de aquella cama, y se miró en el espejo

-Que bajo he llegado a caer, mira que llorar como niña pequeña, eso no es propio de mi- arregló un poco si cabello- soy una estúpida ¿verdad?- mirándose cara a cara con el espejo lloro con furia- No voy a permitir perder lo que he construido- arreglo un poco su ropa y salió corriendo a buscar al pelos de pincho

Lo encontró en un puente, a la larga no sabia como acercarse, así que opto por caminar lentamente y hacerse a su lado

-¿No es algo hermoso el atardecer?- le preguntó. Inmediatamente él se giró

-Rukia, ¿Qué haces acá?-

-Sabes, dicen, que cuando el atardecer remonta el cielo es por que la luna y el sol están en busca el uno del otro, en una ocasión cuando era niña, escuché a un anciano decir, que los eclipses ocurrían por que el sol y la luna lograban vencer todos los obstáculos que les impedían estar juntos, pero que después, esos mismos obstáculos lograban separarlos, que por esto los eclipses eran tan efímeros, y los atardeceres tan comunes- el chico escuchaba, sin entender, aún, a que se refería rukia –En algún momento de mi vida, desee vivir esa leyenda, pero ahora, deseo que ese eclipse sea eterno-

-No te entiendo- la joven le miro con irritación, de verdad, no lo captaba.

-Idiota, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que…- suspiro- mira cabeza de zanahoria, no soy de las que pierde con facilidad, mucho menos las que se dan por vencidas, así que, si piensas que ante el primer problema te vas a librar de mi, cabeza de pincho, estas muy equivocado, no soy de las que pierde todo lo que ha construido por estupideces, así que, naranja parlante, resígnate a que, en el momento que decidimos empezar esto juntos, desde ese momento me perteneces a mi, ¿te quedo claro?- después de sacar el valor de Kami-sama sabrá donde, se puso rígida y esperó la respuesta de él.

-Si entramos a ver quien le pertenece a quien, tú me perteneces mucho más, después de todo, he salvado tu lindo trasero muchas veces- le dijo con tono burlón

-Idiota-

Pasó su brazo y la estrechó contra si, ella cerró sus ojos, y disfruto del momento, un rato después, decidió mirarlo a los ojos

-No quiero que esto se acabe ichigo, no quiero olvidar, se que no soy tan buena como…-

Con una delicadeza solo conocida por ella, tomó su barbilla y rozo suavemente sus labios, fue un beso casto, pero que le demostró sin necesidad de palabras todo lo que él sentía

-Eres una idiota, enana, tal cual eres, para mí está bien- él vio sus inseguridades al momento de decir esto, lo había notado en muchas ocasiones, pero creía que su actitud demostraba lo que ella necesitaba saber, pero al parecer, en estas cuestiones todavía su enana no lo leía a la perfección-no necesito el modelo de perfección, ni nadie más que no seas tú, después de todo…- tragó en seco, cuanto le costaba decir semejante cursilería, en su cabeza sonaba a la perfección, pero, decírselo a la cara, eso era otra cosa- tú…tú eres la única que ha hecho que deje de llover-

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, alegre por las recientes palabras, sonrió contra su pecho segura que esta vez nada ni nadie los separaría, después de todo, vencieron el peor de los obstáculos, dejaron de lado el orgullo de ambos, y decidieron, estar juntos.

…**..-…..-…**

**Tomatazos, insultos, Chocolatasos (?) (-ok, ha estado antojada de chocolate), perooo… si han llegado hasta este lugar, algún comentario ha de existir, ¿cierto?, nehh no sean malos, háganlo saber!**


End file.
